Eternal Cage
by goddess on earth
Summary: IYYYH Oneshot Kagome believes that she has been trapped her whole life. Her father rules over the heavens thus she is watched over more percisely. What happens when she breaks free from her original cage only to be put in another by the legendary bandit?


_I have always wondered what it is like to be free. Even now as I watch the rain fall down to the earth, I realize I have been captive of a supposed reality which is not real at all. Everyone around me does not seem to see it that way. They are all oblivious to the cage dressed lavishly in gold in which they are merely prisoners within. If anyone knows what freedom is, it is our children. They wander around the earth we created for them, ignorant to the gifts given to them. Experiencing love, tragedy, anger, and more, they experience the freedom of life. _

'I wonder what would happen if… if I became human. Can I just escape and be free with them?' Kagome pondered thoughtfully as she looked down from the heavens at the world beneath her. She always wondered what if she could just escape from it all just to have her one wish. Would she never be able to return home once she leaves? Would He close the gates on her? All these thoughts filled her mind to the brim that she had not noticed Inuyasha coming up to her until he was practically a foot away.

"Hey, Kagome, whatcha doing?" He asked as he looked down onto the earth she was looking at, tilting his head to the side slightly. "Feh, what a bore those mortals are, they're so stupid." Looking down at the earth for another minute, Kagome then switched her gaze to Inuyasha and said "Give me a break, it's not like you're all that. Don't you think that it could be fun to get away from this infinite place and go somewhere new?"

Raising a brow Inuyasha looked back towards Kagome and annoyingly said "Keh, if you're trying to reason with me, come up with something reasonable. I'm not going down there to play human with those stupid mortals."

"Geez, you could've at least pretended to care about what I want. You're so, so… so immature!" Kagome shouted frustrated as she huffed. Turning away from him with her arms crossed, she said "I can't believe my parents are making me marry YOU of all people the next moon cycle! You're infuriating!"

"Yeah well you know what? I don't wanna marry either! After all, Kikyo is intelligent…and pretty." Inuyasha said with his nose childishly in the air and crossed his arms. "You know, sometimes I just want to SIT you!"

After a minutes silence Inuyasha spoke up once again in a voice which showed his urge to keep down his laugh, "Sit me? Is your brain broken or something'? Do you know how stupid that sounds?" Kagome blushed slightly and said, "Well, I just have this kind of urge to smash you to the ground."

"Smash **me…**? To the **ground**...? Are you sick? Cause we both know that ain't going to happen anytime soon." Huffing, Kagome stomped off, shouting over her shoulder, "Fine! I'm going, STUPID! You're such a jerk!"

Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he watched her storm off, "Feh, what's her problem?"

* * *

"He's so inconsiderate! Can't he see that I long to be one of them?" Kagome sulked as she sat down on one of the higher clouds, farther away from everyone else as she smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles in her pure white kimono and tightened her sapphire obi. 

Allowing herself to fall back onto the fluffy white cloud, Kagome rolled onto her stomach and looked down at the earth once again in a dreamy state. 'Hmm, you know what? I think I will go, even if only for a second.' So Kagome stood up and put a determined face on and dived through the clouds and soared down towards the earth. Flying away to her freedom, she was reaching speeds higher than she tried before; soaring through the sky when suddenly… a guard stopped her. "Kagome-hime, you know He will be displeased if He knows you went down there, it is forbidden."

Kagome merely rolled her eyes and said "Yeah, well He doesn't need to know about this, right?" The guard, dressed in generous amounts of royal blue silk and a katana as is accustom for guards of the heavens, looked at her with a disproving glance before he grabbed her wings tight enough to not let her escape but gentle enough to not harm her and flew back to the castle of the sky.

The castle is home to not only her family but also other nobles such as Inuyasha's family, and the servants as well. The castle is large and magnificent, stretching as far as a football field, and in the center of the city, surrounded by its gardens and the city's tall buildings. However, as beautiful as the castle is, the gardens were the most prized in all the land (rather sky). They are as bountiful as the sea and as gorgeous as the first bloom of spring. In the garden, picking herbs is Kikyo. She is the eldest of Him as well as the heir to the thrown when she is wed.

Kikyo and Kagome were always at ends with each other, originally, Kikyo was Inuyasha's girlfriend, but due to events, they were separated when it was declared by Him that Kikyo is to wed Naraku while Kagome to Inuyasha. Neither couple liked the arrangement but His word is law and no one is to question it.

"Well, little sister, what have you done now?" Kikyo asked quietly under her breathe as she stood from her gathering and faced the guard, "Please accept my apologies for Kagome, you may return to your post now." The guard nodded and bowed before he began to fly away. As the guard was a far enough distance, Kikyo turned to her sister and said in a disapproving voice, "What did you do now?"

"I was just trying to go to earth, it seems so…exciting, unlike this boring place. I want to be free, not stuck here, getting married to Inuyasha of all people." Glaring at her younger sister, Kikyo said in a cold voice, "Do not complain, once the threads of fate are tangled, they cannot be undone." Scowling, Kagome glared at an invisible rock as Kikyo said, "He will not be pleased to hear of this. It is the second time this week that you try to break the rules."

"Yeah whatever, I'm going." Kagome sped off, flying into the spotless city, going to Sango's house. Sango is one of the generals of the angelic army; she is a guardian angel, her ward, a mortal named Shippou. The only difference is that Shippou is not human; he is a kitsune whom is a young orphan. Guardian angels protect those who cannot protect themselves, they are also the only ones allowed to leave the heavens in order to protect their ward from harm. All other angels besides Him are confined within these infinite walls, unknowing of the imprisonment.

* * *

Entering the building through the gorgeous balcony of marble and clouds combined, and into the room where Sango was not found. "Sango? Are you here?" Looking around Kagome solemnly guessed that she was probably on earth… "Yeah?" Jumping in fright, Kagome looked behind her to see her best friend in her customary pink and green kimono. "Sango, guess what! I have decided to come with you to earth!" Sango looked at her best friend with a curious stare before she looked behind her to see someone groggily coming out of the bedroom… "Miroku? What are you doing here…?" Looking at their blushing cheeks (Sango was as red as a cherry) she quickly said, "Never mind, stupid question…" 

"It's not what you think; Miroku and I don't have that type of relationship…" Miroku replied by saying "Sango, you wound me with your hurtful words. I thought you were going to bear me a son." Completely red now, Sango turned to Miroku and slapped him, leaving a dark red mark, "Lecherous monk! I don't know how they proclaimed you of all people the holiest of the army."

"Anyways… So, what were you saying about going to earth? Are you feeling alright? Because I know that you will be in deep trouble if you go there." Sango said worriedly as she looked at Kagome with penetrating eyes, silently telling her this is a bad idea.

"Well, I'll be there for just a day, that's all I'm asking for, nobody will notice." Kagome said confidently, trying to persuade both. "Kagome-sama, I do not believe this is the most intelligent thing to do. The risks you would take could have devastating consequences." Miroku advised wisely as Kagome looked slightly swayed but not by much.

"Fine, well, I guess I'll just go to the gardens then…" With that said, Kagome sped out of the home and in the direction of the castle when as soon as she was out of sight, she looked back to make sure no one was watching and then flew through the clouds and down to earth, dodging guards and other sentries into the wet jungles below.

* * *

"Do you think she's really going to earth, Miroku?" Sango asked worriedly. Looking at his girlfriend of two years, he said calmly, "I'm sure Kagome-sama is going to the gardens just as she said. There is no need to worry." Looking at Kagome's retreating back she silently hoped so... "Monk, mind explaining what you're doing?" Sango testily asked as she peeled Miroku's hand off of her butt and slapped his other cheek, leaving a copy of her hand on the other side. As Miroku lay on the ground her sighed and gleefully said "Well, it was worth it."

* * *

It was wonderful. Water was coming down from the sky; it is most likely that Kouga, the angel in charge of the weather, was feeling a little gloomy today. The rain only made everything look even more exotic. There were animals everywhere, things she had never seen or imagined in her wildest of dreams. The plants were unique and different, varying in color, shape, and size, and were everywhere! Everything is just so beautiful and …free. 

"I love earth!" Kagome screamed to the heavens as she danced in the rain, although not intending it to be loud enough for anyone to hear. However, someone did hear, but they are far from angelic… A rustle was heard in the lush bushes… Looking behind her, fear slowly built within Kagome. It was just nothing…right?

Wrong.

"Hello? Is anyone… there?" Kagome shyly called out, unsure in her hoping whether her call is answered or not. Another rustle, with the exception of being louder…What is there?

"Silly me, there isn't anything there…right?" So as she continued walking, Kagome explored this new land to her, having seen it before but not so closely. It astounded her to no end, but there was still that slight feeling that she was being watched… "Okay, I swear, I know someone is here!" So suddenly out of nowhere, a horde of demons came from the bushes and attacked her, they bound and gagged her as they took her to a village, this village was a demon village filled to the brim with new and unique objects and foreign demons.

* * *

Finally, she was brought to the largest building of the village, it looked as if it were the house of nobility in this village for it was four stories high and five times as long as any other building in town. Inside was dressed with fine silks, dazzling jewels, and gold everywhere. It was another ten minutes before they reached their destination. Knocking on the door, the demon carrying her followed behind those in front of him as they entered what appeared to be an office of some sort. "What is so important that you must tell me when I am in the middle of reading a contract?" The demon asked angrily as he never took his eyes away from the scroll on his desk.

"Milord, we bring you a special gift. One of rare beauty that we are sure you will be pleased with." The demons bowed as the lord of the house looked up from his papers and at Kagome to which his eyes lit up. He was a beautiful demon in a foreign way, appearing to be some sort of canine. "An angel… where did you find it?" He asked as he stood up, this was different, he had never seen one before but by the wings and her eternal beauty one would not mistaken her for a worldly creature. "Chain her to the wall in my treasure room, no one is to hear of this and if it leaks out, all of you are dead." So running off to the room Kagome was chained in a matter of minutes, things were definitely not going the way as planned.

* * *

Soon night fell upon the earth and Kagome was wallowing in self-pity. 'Why did I have to leave the sky? I'm even more trapped here than I was up there….' Taking the time to look around, she looked at all of the beautiful worldly possessions, and wondered if she were to be treated as one of them. Appraised and cherished but never worth any true value to them.

Sighing once more, she looked towards the sky where the moon seemed to visit her home, as if taunting her that it was there while she is so very far away. She was just sitting there with her hands around her knees, when suddenly a chilling scream was heard for a split second right out the door. Her swiftly shifting in its direction toward the door she wondered what was happening; there was nothing wrong, just someone accidentally hit themselves or something, right?

There was another noise outside and Kagome being the curious angel she is, decided to look to see what it was, so as she peeked through the window, she thought she heard the shoji door open. So as she turned, she saw that it was closed… But, what was that dark ink on the corner, hearing a clank, she realized that her chains have reached the limit as to how far they can reach so she just stretched a bit more and saw that the blob was red. So she opened the door slightly and saw the lifeless body of the guard and as she was about to scream her lungs out in surprise and fear, a hand covered her mouth a split second before a single sound had a chance to come out.

Turn around, she sought to see whom the hand belonged to and found an exotic flower right beneath her nose. Taking a slight sniff on instinct, she immediately felt dizzy and her sight became hazy as everything became dark as she felt arms with a grip of iron wrap around her.

* * *

'Where am I?'Kagome thought as she looked around…but was shocked and not in a pleasant way. She was in a golden cage, non-theoretically, but literally. The bars were closely placed so only her hand could go leave its imprisonment and were made out of strong gold, the bottom covered with lavish rich silks softer than and lighter than a feather. "No! I was already trapped! Let me out!" She screamed and screamed until finally someone did come. This someone was not one she expected either, for this someone was a creature of the dark, a demon. A handsome demon of black wings. 

"Oh my, he has truly caught one of beauty but of simple knowledge. But that is not a surprise, for most are in such a way." The magnificent demon said in a deep monotone voice as he tilted his head to get a better view of the catch. She is an angel, they are quite rare, close to never being seen and it is unheard of for one to be captured. Her hair as dark as night, although not as black as his, and flowed down to her waist elegantly in soft waves, while her eyes told a different story. They are blue. Among angels, it only meant one thing. That she is a daughter of Him. This is interesting…

So as the demon left the area, Kagome silently began to weep. This was going from bad to worse.

* * *

"I see you found more than just gold and diamonds." Kuronue stated simply as he supposedly examined a jewel in his hand uninterestedly. He was merely waiting for what Youko would say. "So I have." Replied Youko as he studied the scroll in his hand. 

"Well, what are you going to do about it, the heavens will not allow one of their own, His daughter no less, be another gem in Youko Kurama's treasure chest." Youko slyly switched his gaze from the scroll to his partner in crime and plainly said, "If one of a heavenly origin drinks the water of life then they become bound to the earth eternally." Tossing the scroll he was reading to Kuronue, the famous thief picked up the crystal glass on his desk and poured the contents inside of his mouth and let a close to invisible smirk creep its way onto his lips.

He then strolled out of his office and into the room in which some of his most valuable treasures were stored, including a certain angel. He opened the golden cage and looked at the weeping angel prior to kneeling down to her and guiding her to stand up with slight persuasion by lifting her chin as he stood at his full height. He then swooped down and kissed her passionately, and deviously slipped the potion in his mouth down into hers, while holding her against him with an iron grip as she squirmed and struggled to be free but in the end he won as she swallowed the potion.

He released her and stared at her with one of his icy stares as he said unsympathetically, "You are mine and no one touches what is mine." Looking at him with a mixture of fear and curiosity, she regained her breath as she stared at her capture and wondered if he would keep to that promise or if she would be allowed to go home. But then after another minute of those aristocratic orbs of gold piercing through her soul, she knew that he would.

* * *

AN/ I dont know what possessed me to write this but yes, it is here and a one shot, I dont really think I'll continue anything here, lol. Well, yeah, sorry it went so quickly, I know I should have written more but alas I have not. Anyways, Im very sorry I havent updated anything in a while and now that I have some time I will do so within a very short while. Until next time, tootles! (haha, my friend keeps using that word and I think its rubbing off on me!) Please review my not so decent story! Btw, I dont know what genre this would be, can anyone help me with what to label it as? 


End file.
